Yakuza: una mente en blanco
by Orejas-Rojas
Summary: ¿Sabes de dónde vienes y a donde vas?, Por que ese desconocido parece saber lo que debes hacer.
1. Desconocidos

Parpadeó un par de veces para comprender donde se encontraba, la luz blanquecina de la enorme lampara sobre ella era algo a lo que sus ojos les tomó trabajo acostumbrarse y lentamente se sentó acariciando su cabeza, no reconocía donde estaba, ni recordaba que hacía antes de llegar a ese lugar.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy...?

Un punzante dolor en su pierna izquierda le hizo dar un grito agudo a la vez que caía de nuevo en las almohadas, llevó una mano al sitio donde dolía tan intensamente, sintió una línea curva que apenas se estaba cicatrizando, una herida tan recientemente suturada que aún tenía aquella sensación dolorosa de la aguja entrando y saliendo en su piel.

Al rededor de ella se extendía un paisaje blanquecino y esterilizado, el cuarto de algún hospital al que no recordaba haber asistido en algún momento, ¿dónde carajos se encontraba?.

-Parece que ya despertaste- la voz provenía de una silueta que asomaba por la puerta era perteneciente a la de algún doctor, quién luego de examinar la reciente sutura, volvió a hablar- ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Alguna molestia?

-Solo un molesto dolor...

-Dolor...- el médico pasó unos dedos por los lados de su frondoso y canudo bigote hasta juntarlos al final de este -se debería pasar en unos momentos, si no, tendremos que usar una medicación extra para ese problema.-

-¿Dónde estoy y por qué no recuerdo nada?- fueron las siguientes preguntas de la chica, sus ojos verdes demandaban una respuesta, y el viejo médico se las daría.

-Verá- comenzó a explicar -Usted llegó ayer por la tarde, un hombre pidió que la asistieran de inmediato, y seguidamente tuvimos que llevarla a la sala de operaciones para reparar el tendón del bícep crural de su pierna izquierda.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No tenemos el motivo muy claro, pero hallamos una bala incrusatada en su pierna y de inmediato procedimos a extraerla y operar.

¿Bala? ¿¡BALA!? ¿¡De dónde había ido ella a recibir una bala!?, de hecho no lo recordaba, ni a un hombre con ella, ni haber salido de su casa tan siquiera o...

-¿Recuerda su nombre?

O su nombre, no, no recordaba tan siquiera eso. Negó mirando al doctor, este dió un suspiro y determinó que probablemente también sufría de amnesia temporal... O al menos esperaba que fuera solo temporal. Lo vió caminar a la puerta, hablarle a alguien y discutir un poco con esa otra persona, que luego lo acompañó dentro de la habitación.

-Este es el hombre que la ha traído- Lo presentó ante ella, era bajito, con cara de pocos amigos y un extravagante cabello.

-¿Y usted es...? -hizo una pregunta incompleta para que él pudiera responder.

-Soy Vegeta- se presentó -¿realmente no me recuerdas, mocosa? - sus ojos eran la oscuridad en su máximo esplendor, y se perdió en ellos por un momento hasta que parpadeó seguidas veces despertando de esa hipnosis que causó en ella momentáneamente sin que se lo pudiera impedir.

-No lo conozco y no sé por qué debería, pero si ha sido tan grosero conmigo no me sorprende que mi mente lo haya borrado.

-¡Cállate mejor!- Le gritó Vegeta -¡Agradece que no te dejé morir en la calle por tu irreverencia!

-¿¡Pero cómo se atreve a...- Pero ninguno pudo continuar la discusión, el doctor los hizo callar, después de todo, era un hospital y no podían gritar allí.

Procedió a explicar como sería de aquí en adelante el tratamiento que le debería dar a su pierna, iniciando por la rehabilitación que tendría que realizar si quería volver a caminar, en tres días le daría el alta y podría ir... ¿pero ir a dónde?.

-Te vendré a buscar en tres días, mañana vendré a ver que tal estás y a pagar las cuentas, tenemos cosas de que hablar aún- anunció Vegeta antes de salir del cuarto sin alguna otra explicación.

-Doctor, ¿podría decirme mi nombre?.

-Si, su nombre completo es Ps Red Lion.

-Gracias...- fue lo que dijo antes de que el médico de igual forma se despidiera y saliera del cuarto, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, intentando recordar que era de su vida... Quién era ella.


	2. Identidad

Había vuelto a la mañana como le había dicho antes de que se durmiera la noche anterior, Vegeta no dijo demasiado en los 30 minutos que estuvo con ella, le contó que antes de acabar con la bala en la pierna ambos estaban cenando, no dijo donde ni en compañía de quién, pero realmente no importaba, ¿Por qué terminaría con una bala en medio de la cena? ¿Vegeta le había disparado? La pregunta quedó solo en su mente, ya que al momento en que se le ocurrió preguntar, el hombre anunció que debía irse.

-Vegeta -tomó la manga de su chaqueta antes de que el mencionado pudiera ponerse de pie -¿Vas a volver a para llevarme?-

-No, al menos no personalmente, mandaré a alguien a buscarte en dos días más, te mantendrá segura mientras vuelves a la casa.- Vegeta hizo un pequeño movimiento para que Ps soltara su manga, tomó la delicada mano femenina y la besó de manera gentil en forma de despedida, luego simplemente se fue.

El médico le habló del tipo de rehabilitación que seguiría apara poder volver a caminar, e inmediatamente iniciaron con esos primeros ejercicios físicos que le ayudaría a recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas. Lentamente dió sus dos primeros pasos antes de caer por producto de la gravedad y una puntada en su pierna lastimada, suficiente por un día.

Vegeta no volvió ese día o al día siguiente, por ahora él era la única persona que había dicho conocerla y le había dado algo de información sobre su vida antes de la amnesia, por ahora, la única persona en la que podía confiar era él.

-Señorita- Una enfermera se presentó ante ella por la tarde, sonriente se ofreció a ayudarla a bañarse, nunca se llevó una sorpresa tan grande como cuando vio todas esas marcas hechas con tinta en su espalda, entre flores y animales salvajes se notaba un dragón rojizo que acababa por debajo de sus glúteos, sus brazos estaban tatuados con pequeñas flores de loto, casi realistas, hasta las muñecas. La pelinaranja casi grita al ver aquellas marcas hechas con tinta en la piel de aquella paciente, y no sabia si simplemente se los había hecho por moda o por... ¿podría ser...?

-¿Usted de dónde viene?- preguntó en medio de la tarea, la joven de cabello castaño lo pensó un momento, q ver si podía recordarlo, y finalmente negó. -realmente no lo he recordado aún, pero hay alguien que quizá lo sepa- aseguró, y entonces la joven enfermera recordó al hombre que en la mañana había salido de ahí, tal vez se refería a él, y para evitar problemas decidió dejar de preguntar.

Al tercer día de estar en el hospital, un hombre alto, de un largo cabello recogido en una coleta fue a verla, una vez que el médico le dió el alta, la trasladó en una silla de ruedas hasta un auto estacionado fuera del hospital.

-será un viaje largo, puedes descansar si quieres- Dijo al encender el auto, el teléfono sonó poco después y él lo contestó con un pequeño aparato manos libres puesto en su oído izquierdo -¿Diga?... si señor, la acabo de recoger, sin embargo debe hacer sus ejercicios de rehabilitación aún... si, lo llamaré al llegar, señor... nos vemos ahí- probablemente el que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono sería su jefe, esto se hacía más confuso. Pasaron al rededor de 47 minutos, y fue justo antes de dormirse que pudo divisar el iluminado cartel a la salida de la ciudad.

-Te tardaste, Raditz- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Vegeta al momento en que el mencionado entrara con la chica dormida en sus brazos, para él, las cosas se hacían bien o no se hacían, así que el hecho que Raditz hubiera tardado media hora más de la debida fue una falta ante él y su autoridad. El teléfono de Vegeta sonó una vez más, como siempre, probablemente uno de sus socios llamándolo para reunirse, podría tratarse de una venta segura de armas, u otro inútil intento de sacarle información sobre aquellos cuatro valiosos números que ni siquiera él conocía.

-Despierta a Ps- le ordenó a Raditz -que se prepare para salir, es tiempo de que sepa más detalles de todo este asunto- Luego de esto fue directo a su propia habitación, se desvistió pasando las manos por su cabellera, suspirando como si de esa forma se quitara toda la frustración de encima, maldijo estando bajo la corriente de agua en la ducha, esperando que esta se llevara todo su estrés.

Una vez duchado y vestido bajó atándose el nudo de la corbata, repasó en su mente lo que le contaría a la joven, algunas cosas aún no se las diría, otras, merecía saberlas. Raditz lo esperaba con Ps sentada en su silla de ruedas, su corto cabello castaño estaba lavado y arreglado, vistiendo un caro vestido que reconocía a la perfección, se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños junto con el collar que portaba haciendo juego con su atuendo.

-Hola Vegeta- la voz de la joven lo volvió a la realidad -¿a dónde vamos a ir?-

-Por ahí, no preguntes, Raditz llévala al auto, yo llamaré a Kakarotto antes de irnos- anunció, y el hombre de larga cabellera hizo caso,al cabo de unos minutos, también Vegeta subió y emprendieron el viaje -Tú quieres saber más de tí y todo lo que pasa aquí ¿no es verdad?-

-Si, eso me gustaría- asintió Ps -¿me lo vas a decir ya?-

-Si- Vegeta chasqueó los dedos y en seguida la ventana entre ellos y Raditz se cerró- Verás... La verdad es que toda tu vida la haz pasado conmigo...

-¿eres mi pariente?-

-Se podría decir que soy un tutor de hecho, te he educado desde que eras una chiquilla, tus estudios fueron en las mejores escuelas que el dinero pudo pagar e incluso con el tiempo aprendiste a usar un arma- dió una risa orgullosa ante lo último ¿para qué la modestia? él fue un buen instructor- Pero creciste, quisiste ser parte de este grupo, y yo te dejé a pesar del peligro que corrías por que estabas decidida a estar conmigo-

-¿Y entonces?

-Y entonces, un desgraciado te disparó, tu cabeza fue contra una mesa, es ese el golpe que te hizo quedar inconsciente y probablemente también el que te causa la amnesia. ¿Es suficiente con esa información?-

-Aún no- ella sonrió con gracia -dime a dónde vamos-

-Nos resguardaremos lejos de aquí hasta que recuperes la memoria-

-Ahora si es todo-

El resto del viaje fue casi silencioso, hasta la capital del Norte ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra hasta llegar al hotel.

-Raditz, llama a mi médico para que sea él quien ayude a Ps en su rehabilitación-

-Si, de inmediato-

El cuarto reservado para ellos estaba en el cuarto piso, y Vegeta personalmente se encargaría de llevar a su pequeña pupila a la recámara, la vio curiosear el lugar con la mirada, con sus enormes ojos color selva recorriendo cada detalle del edificio, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que ese lugar no le era totalmente desconocido, tenía la sensación de haber estado antes allí, haciendo algo importante tal vez, por que no le causaba algun tipo de miedo o incomodidad. El cuarto al que llegaron constaba de una sola habitación, una pequeña sala con las comodidades de teléfono, televisión, cable e internet y más apartado en una esquina, un pequeño comedor, no era tan grande como la casa, pero tampoco era incómodo.

-Ahora, pongamos las reglas, no puedes salir del cuarto sin mi consentimiento, si no estoy contigo, lo estará Raditz. Tu ejercicio de rehabilitación se hará conmigo presente. No vas a contestar los mensajes, nadie debe saber donde estamos. ¿Quedó claro?- Vegeta detuvo su ida y vuelta frente a ella y solo la vio asentir.

Una hora más tarde, el médico de cabecera de Vegeta, Dende, fue al hotel, le informó de la salud de la chica un mes de ejercicios de rehabilitación serían suficientes.

-Dende, dime ¿Que hay de su memoria?-

-Debería volver una vez que el golpe se recupere completamente,es casi seguro que su memoria vuelva de poco en poco-

-Es todo lo que necesitaba oír- Vegeta se despidió de su viejo amigo, al igual que la joven, y poco después de que se fuera tomó sus llaves -voy a salir, No permitas que entre nadie, si pasa algo llama a Raditz por el teléfono interno, si necesitas algo le dirás que pida servicio a la habitación ¿entiendes?-

-Lo haré, lo haré, calmate un rato- refutó, exhausta de tanta sobre protección en ella, luego de los ejercicios se había quedado en la cama con su única pierna sana colgando en un lado, el vestido semi levantado fue algo que a Vegeta lo tuvo en trance un momento hasta que caminó hasta ella, tomó su pierna y repartió besos en ella hasta llegar a su muslo, fue ahí cuando la dejó sobre la cama y pegó los labios a su oído susurrándole -Te veré en unas horas- para luego solo levantarse e irse, dejando a una Ps vestida y alborotada maldiciendolo por lo que le había hecho... O más bien, por que no hubiera seguido.


End file.
